Not just a game
by Outlaw321
Summary: The team go undercover to inspect a innocent board game, or is it? is it a innocent board game when the uncontrollable side affects cause riot and distress? with a helping hand from two former members of the team, can they crack the case? A bit of Deri, Frella and Toneisha contained (when I say a bit, I mean more than a bit)
1. Chapter 1- just the begining

**Saint Heart's classroom**

"Right then class; come on its not that hard." Mrs King says as she desperately tries to teach her class math. Suddenly Aneisha Jones feels something vibrate and beep in her hand- her communicator. She looks around and see's Keri and Dan obviously having some sort of silent conversation with each other and Tom already had his hand up, Aneisha shot hers up.

"Ah, so some people in the class aren't totally brain dead." Mrs King mutters. "Yes, Aneisha."

"Umm, well, miss I have a dreadful headache and it's getting me distracted so..." she cuts herself off.

"So I think you should take a day off to feel better, you are dismissed Aneisha," Mrs King finishes for her. Aneisha trots off out of the classroom, into the corridor waiting for the others.

"Tom?" Mrs King impatiently asks.

"Dentist appointment, miss."

"But I thought that was last week?"

"Yeah, but I missed the bus so it's been rescheduled for this week."

"Chop, chop then," Mrs King says. Tom hurries out of the classroom joining Aneisha in the corridor. "Ok then class, I'll make this a bit easier..." Mrs King says as she turns back to the board. Dan looks around and catches Keri's eye, he nods signalling that they should leave now rather than later. They silently creep out of the classroom to the others. In a hurry, they all run to the caretaker's cupboard, Aneisha pulls the light from its socket and places her thumb to be scanned.

**H.Q**

The door immediately opens and they all stand in position waiting for Keri to pull the leaver. The stomach flipping elevator ride leaves them looking absolutely fabulous. They emerge from the elevator to find Frank and two other girls, around 25, having a quiet, civilized chat.

"Ah, team," Frank says calmly. "I'd like you to meet rose and daisy, former members of MI High." Daisy and Rose stand up to greet the others, they make their way through hand shaking and murmurs of "Pleased to meet you" or "How do you do?"

"Ok, now that we've all been introduced, I'd like to tell you the entire mission that will be carried out over the next few weeks." Frank begins. "A gaming company called Steamtrain has produced a new game that is selling out worldwide. It may seem like an innocent game but recently we've put someone from MI 9 inside of Steam train to get some evidence. The agent got through to us just before he went missing, according to him 15 minutes after playing this game a deadly gas takes your free will over. The side effects contain rioting and the constant urge to fight, we believe the real company behind the game "freeze ray" and Steamtrain are really Korps."

"Let me guess," begins Daisy. "You want us to go undercover and prove that Korps is truly behind the game "Freeze ray"?"


	2. Chapter 2- has it begun yet?

"Precisely Daisy. We have taken all your abilities and skills into account recently and it has been recommended that Tom and Rose shall be our technical agents," Frank announces.

"What a surprise," Keri says sarcastically as Daisy grins.

"Anyway," Frank continues. "Tom and Rose will also guide you through the mission and can either require back up easily or make themselves back up." Rose and Tom glance at each other,

"Cool, so we'll practically be carrying everyone on our shoulders?" Rose asks humorously.

"Well the main reason we have two technical agents is because there will be four field agents, which brings me to daisy and aneisha we thought you would be most co-operative together as you are both skilled at interrogation, disguises and acting. You two will be going as two business women, best friends who share the same occupation to be precise. You will be given more information about who you are and what you do when we reach MI 9 later on." Frank pauses turning to Dan and Keri. "Which leaves me with you 2, I don't know that much about your cover except that, Dan, you are Andrew Plotan the manager of Steamtrain and this is your wife Madison Plotan," Frank pauses as Keri and Dan both sigh as they have to pretend to be hopelessly in love. "Andrew usually calls his wife Maddy as do many others, and that's all I know." He turns back to face the whole team. "As I said before this is an ongoing mission that could last days, maybe even weeks if we do the job properly and keep our cover. Now you need to make your way over to MI9 to receive additional information. Good luck team." Aneisha, Daisy, Dan and Keri dispatch themselves into the lift saying silent goodbyes to the H.Q for what could be months, if they don't get caught.

**MI 9 H.Q**

Dan and Keri said their goodbyes to aneisha and Daisy, then they are sent off to get their new look. Aneisha could see, once Dan and Keri left, that Daisy didn't like the idea of separating. "It's ok," she started saying to daisy, although she felt like she should be saying it to herself. "I'm sure we'll see them around our fake job, then again we probably won't recognise them." Just then a very formal looking business man came and directed the two girls into his office.

"Please take a seat," he began. "I'm Max Oakwood deputy head of MI9, nice to meet you both. Now, you understand why you are here, don't you?"

"Yes, we're here to investigate the new family board game "freeze ray"," Daisy began. "And hopefully prove that Korps, or some other evil league, is behind it."

"Correct" applauded Max. "You are best friends who design board games, you're artistic and creative, make sure that side starts to come out in you. You there on the left, is your name Daisy?" He asks pointing at Daisy.

"Yes" Daisy answers.

"Well, your new name is Brooke Willows, your only living relative is your father and he has moved to Australia to start a new life. Which leaves you 2 sharing an apartment block as friends, so you can keep up the rent, got it? Also you're 30 years old and single." He continues...


	3. Chapter 3- its begun, for Dan and Keri

**Thank you to the anonymous and helpful reviewers for your continued support, I would just like to confirm there will be a Deri romance, sorry spoilers but I'm sure we all seen it coming,**

**Maddy xx**

Keri strolls out of the boutique, her eyes searching for Dan. She sees and old man, a young woman and then a youngish looking business man dressed in a suit his jet black hair ruffled up. He looks different but she couldn't forget that face that same, calm face. She didn't know what she thought of this face or this personality or this person. But it was something good, but whatever it is she has never truly felt it before. Dan snaps her back to reality when he politely says, "umm... Ker... I mean, Maddy?"

"Andrew? Or Andy, or whatever." She replies. He almost didn't recognise her as her normal straight auburn hair has been changed to be all frizzy and golden brown. It didn't really matter she was still Keri so things can't be that bad, as he said this to himself he was wondering, why? Why was he so bothered if Keri had changed? Yes he liked her, but he just didn't know how much...

"Err... ok. We need to get or extra info and get the key to our house, apartment thing." He pauses as Keri giggles. "You know what I mean."

"Yeah." They wait outside of Max Oakwood's office waiting to be told their cover stories. As they are told to enter, somehow, Keri doesn't know how, but their hands meet. Only for a second and Keri feels her heart pumping very, very fast. She still doesn't know what this feeling is.

"So, Keri and Dan," he finally says. "Or should I say Madison and Andrew. You know the situation all you need to be is the flies on the wall. You will report to work with each other Andrew and maddy are never separated, Andrew is quite overprotective with maddy so I suggest you warm up to each other a bit... Burr." Max hands them the key and takes their mobiles they don't know why they need to but it must be protocol or something. When they finally exit, someone immediately calls on Dan A.K.A Andrew. Keri and Dan get such a shock they immediately find each other's hands as they don't want to blow their cover already.

"Oi, you there. Just like to say the board game I got from your company, my kids and wife loved it. Keep up the good work mate." The man trots away before Dan or Keri has a chance to reply. They make their way to a car, Andrews and Maddys supposedly, still hand in hand. To be honest they didn't even notice they were still gripping onto each other. When they got into the car Dan noticed a problem straight away- he didn't know how to drive, neither did Keri.

Just then Tom contacted them on Keri's communicator. "Guys, you need to get moving Andrew and Madison start work in 20 minutes." Tom says patiently.

"Yeah, one problem with that Tom, we don't know how to get the car moving, so?" Keri tried to look for some help. Suddenly the car jolted forwards then Dan sharply stepped on the break.

"Found the accelerator thingy, and the one that stops the car." Dan says innocently.

"Just be careful guys," Tom says somewhat sympathetically and worriedly.

**well then, what do you think will happen next? Post what you think!**

**Maddy xx**


	4. Chapter 4- its begun- daisy and aneisha

**MI 9****\- still**

Daisy looked in the mirror sticking her hair behind her ears. It had changed; it was now long and blonde. She couldn't lie, she looked undeniably pretty, but she was suited to her usual glossy hair. Aneisha was sat next to her in the salon, so Daisy and Aneisha didn't lose each other. Aneisha didn't really change that much, to be honest. Her black her had been cut to the middle of her neck and was left down. However Daisy's blonde, shoulder length hair was put back into a loose bun. Aneisha gave Daisy a hopeful smile and she smiled back. At least Daisy was going undercover with someone friendly.

**Aneisha and Daisy's apartment**

They were now making their way to their apartment; luckily Daisy knew how to drive. Daisy stopped the car in the parking space and looked p to see the posh apartment block. They made their way into their apartment, hanging their coats and keys up.

"Well then," Aneisha began. "Stuck here for what could be months I miss frank and the others already."

"I miss them to, but, business is business and you'll get a more likely chance of becoming a full time MI9 agent. Which I know you'll enjoy." Says Daisy, trying to calm Aneisha down.

"Yeah, you think? How do you know?" asked Aneisha trying to be as polite as possible.

"I know because I was just like you. A bit sick of being a spy, tired, stressed. But I love my job, it's the best ever."

"I'm sorry; this is sort of my first ongoing mission, if you know what I mean?" Aneisha said apologetically.

"Course I know what you mean. I felt exactly the same. But hey, at least you're on your first mission with the best person ever."

"It's just..." she was about to finish when Rose and Tom got hold of them through their communicators.

"guys, just to let you know, Keri and Dan are in their position and are heading up to their jobs right now, don't worry you don't start till another 20 minutes, but remember your covers and today just lay low and don't worry about getting a lot of information. Today's about staying in people's good books and not getting caught." Rose hurriedly says.

"Got it, we'll even go to work early if necessary." Daisy says seriously.

"That might help, Brooke and Mandy are usually a bit early, I've got to go guys, go through your covers with each other and head to work. Remember, don't get caught." Rose reminded.

"Right then," Aneisha started. "I'm called Mandy West, I'm 20 years old, single and I am a board game designer that works for one of the best selling toy brands, Steamtrain. Oh, my parents live in an old people's home and I'm an only child."

"Ok, I'm Brooke Willows, I'm 30 also single. My only living relative is my father but he lives in Australia, I share the same job with you and we share the same apartment. And we're best buds, so, that's about it." Daisy finishes. They nod at each other before retrieving their coats and briefcases; they were finally beginning the mission for real.

**What do you think Aneisha is hiding? How do you think Rose and Tm are getting on carrying the team on their shoulders?**

**The next chapter will be called; it's begun- Rose and Tom. Please continue to post your reviews I enjoy reading them and they give me lots of support and help.**

**Maddy xx**


	5. Chapter 5- its begun- Tom and Rose

**Hi guys, so sorry there hasn't been an update in ages but I've been doing a lot of studying for some tests in May. But anyway, here's the 5****th**** chapter of 'Not just a game'... **

**Enjoy,**

**Maddy x**

Tom signed off the coms; he had just been speaking to Dan and Keri. Hopefully they'd make it to work without crashing the car. He was sure they'd get along like a house on fire. Rose has just got off the coms to Daisy and Aneisha; at least they'd get some work done. Rose twiddles her chair round to face Tom and he places down his communicator. He lets out a tired sigh and Rose says;

"You ok?"

"Yeah, I can just see how long and hard this mission is going to be." He replies.

"I know how you feel. To be honest I've never had a mission as big as this." Rose chimes in. They both spin around to see the lift doors opening and Stella coming through.

"Coffee anyone?" She says bring the coffee to the circular table. Stella had brought enough coffee for her, Rose, Tom and frank. Just then, frank emerged from a side door in H.Q people wondered what it was but the truth is it's just a toilet.

"Ah Stella," he started. "I take it you got my text."

Just as Stella was about to reply, tom says, "Been flirting on job, ay Frank?"

"No it was a very unprofessional text it says,

_Hi Stel, just Frank. Dying of thirst do you mind bringing round some high caffeine drinks for me and the gang?_

"Oh," rose began sounding a bit bored. "How charming, frank."

Frank blushed a bit at the thought of flirting with Stella.

"Anyway team, how are our field agents doing." Frank says, changing the subject.

"Well Keri and Dan are on their way to their fake jobs," tom starts.

"And Aneisha and Daisy have seen their apartment and are on their way to work, so all's good, I guess."

"I hope you didn't forget to stress to them to just lay low today, we don't want them to get caught already." Stella says.

"Don't worry, Tom and Rose have it covered." Frank says reassuringly.

"Of course. But, team. This is more than a joking matter if your performance does not improve; this could be the end of several people's careers, including mine." She says dramatically as she walks out of the door. "I really do hope you take this into account team, or good people could..." She doesn't get to finish because the doors shut. But it isn't that hard to be able tell what she was going to say.

**Well then... What do you think will happen next please continue to review, they brighten my day. Shout outs to everyone that's either reviewed or PM me:**

**Tigergirl22**

**Lolgirl9473**

**AdiErana**

**Gladrags2012**

**Sophiestarx**

**Tashabasha1999**

**Ghargr18**

**And 2 anonymous **

**Thank you all sooo much**

**Maddy x**


	6. Chapter 6- ok, now its begun

**Hi everyone, thanks for the support of**

**Zoelook-a-like**

**She gave me a very thoughtful review giving me a more courage to continue with my story, anyway here's chapter 6**

Keri's P.O.V

We entered Dan's A.K.A Andrews office; it's very big and has a log fire to make the room toasty. Dan has a desk that spreads across the back of the room, in the middle of the desk is a computer; at least Andrew managed to keep that part tidy. Because the remainder of his desk was simply cluttered with papers, documents and files. Not only is it cluttered with work stuff, but it looks like Andrew has a thing for stationary, you name it, it's there. Then in the corner of the room there is a double sized table, like the ones you get at some schools, with a laptop pencil case and other stationary type things. At both desks/tables there are comfy, leisurely, black leather chairs. By the look on dans face he's as bout as used to it as I am which is like, not at all. We share a puzzled look and then sit at what we assume to be our desks/tables. I obviously have the table. I'd say something but I don't know what to say, so instead Dan breaks the silences saying;

"Well then, these are our fake jobs for the possible remainder of the year. Nicer than I expected."

Then as the clock struck 9:30, and workers and employees were only supposed to be coming in now, there was a knock at the door...

**So sorry for the short, and slightly boring chapter, but who is knocking at the door, and did he hear Dan s last comment?**

**Maddy x**


	7. Chapter 7- unexpected visitor

**Hi, sorry I might have left you on a bit of a cliffy last time. Also sorry I haven't updated in a while (school stress etc etc). Just so you know I have moved straight on to rose and Tom rather than going through Keri and Dan then Aneisha and Daisy. (Again, sorry for cliffy) I've only moved on like this because I've had an idea for a Tom and Rose chapter. That, plus, someone requested for some more Tom/Rose friendship. Sorry I'm blabbering again, enjoy **

H.Q

(Later on, obvs)

Tom lets out a sigh of relief, as he talks to Aneisha and Daisy, because they had got their safely of course. He likes to know his friends are safe. He looks over to Rose, they had both been working non-stop since Stella's remark, and Tom still felt like he needed to get to know her better. But he was pleased he was working with another technical agent, he felt this because it was as if just for a minute, he thought he was the only computer geek in the world. But as he says this back to himself he realises that this is just silly. There's loads more technical agents in MI 9, in the world in fact. Tom, Rose and even Frank, who is currently looking through some character files, are suddenly snapped back to reality when Stella emerges through the lift carrying her usual files** (but seriously she's always carrying them!)**.

"Team, I need to apologise for my behaviour this morning, as head of MI 9 you must understand how stressful it is." Stella says.

"It's ok." They all sort of murmur.

"Anyway, I thought that as a thank you I..." Stella begins.

But she doesn't get to finish, because the next thing they know they are hearing the alert they haven't heard for a long time. It rings and then Stella lets out a bloodcurdling scream, a man dressed in black, dressed a bit like a ninja, he has put a knife to her throat.

The alert lets out a robotic voice, it's a bit late now but it still says;

'_Intruder alert'_

**So do you think there'll be a death? Review and I'll respond, sorry for the cliffy- and the really short chapter.**

**Maddy **


	8. Chapter 8- get the sharp blade away

Chapter 8-

**I'm writing this on note so it might look a bit different or whatevsi but here is chapter 8 following on from chapter 7**

"Come any closer and she dies," the man in the dark hood announces. Tom looks over to Frank, he just stands there in awe not knowing what to do, while Rose however has sympathy and understanding in her eyes. Nobody seems to be helping stella, therefore tom feels like he should be, but then again Tom has never really been cut out for all that fighting stuff. Meanwhile Rose has a plan,

"Are you sure about that?" Rose asks boldly as she secretly fiddles with a file/voice recorder thing behind her back.

"Whatcha mean?" Asks the strange man.

"Well, why would you go killing people, jeprodising your recollection as you know it not to mention destroying your world, in one of MI9 s top security branches," rose begins sounding smart, but not to smart more sympathetic, as she doesnt want to alert him. "Im just saying, its been a while since I've last been here, but if Im correct, there are at least 6 cctv in this room, right now. They are currently recording everything your doing and saying and, believe it or not, MI 9 just so happen to be listening in." She makes sure to say that last part very lightly and delicatly.

"Why you being like that, whats your point?" The mysterious man asks.

"My point is," rose begins feeling confident now, taking a small step towards him. "Why don't you just put down the knife... And go home?" The man soon begins to trust rose and soon enough he's put down the knife completely. Obliviously, a tear trickles down his face. He soon realises his grip on stella and releases her, she runs straight to Frank. She doesnt want to be bothered with all the MI9 hassle right now, is that to much to ask? The man now manages, just about, to speak.

"I only did it for my daughter," he chokes up, his face gradually becoming covered with tears. Tom seriously doesn't know what to say, neither does frank and stella practically refuses, so its all on rose...

"Please sir, why does your daughter need you to threaten the head of MI9?" Rose asks being as polite as possible.

"She doesn't," the man starts. "She just needs the money... And MI9 wont give me it... So i thought if i threatened... I... I dont know what i thought"

"If you don't mind me asking, why does your daughter need the money?"

"She has... Cancer. Shes only six... And i cant save her, but the money could..."

"Don't worry sir, we can help you, if you help us," rose begins feeling extremely sorry for the man, he was only trying to help. "So we better get you presentable, whats your name?"

**If you have any ideas for the mans name please PM me or review about it, also please give me feedback on this man and what sort of person he is, **

**hope you enjoyed,**

**maddy :)**


	9. Chapter 9- who's knocking on the door?

**Hiya, I'm really busy so this chapter is pretty short plus I'm lazy, but anyway I have a poll on my profile page about which story i should write after this one (just to be prepared) but it closes in like 5 days and I would be very happy if you could take the time to vote on it, the summaries for the story's are further on in my profile. But Im blabbering on so,**

(With daisy and Aneisha and yeah keri buts in, along with dan, hehehe)

"Hey, open the door," demands Daisy.

"Who is it?" They hear 'Andrew' say from the other side of the door.

"The tooth fairy," daisy says sarcastically under her breathe, Aneisha cant help but laugh. "Err... Its Brooke Willows and Mandy West." Dan looked to Keri, confused.

"So?" He says confused, like really confused.

"So... So, can we come in?" Aneisha asks wondering if he'll ever let them in. Of course Daisy and Neish know that the man in that office is Dan, but Dan and Keri dont know who Brooke and Mandy really are.

"Uh..." Begins Dan.

"The doors open," Keri finishes for him.

'Good old Keri' dan thinks. The door slowly opens, and even though they look different, Keri can still recognise her best friend.

"Erm, well its just that Emma Newman, head of board games designs, was wondering when your wife would be ready to go and have coffee with her, and also when you would be ready to have a meeting with your financial advisor, which is her husband so thats how she knows its on." Says Aneisha rather quickly. Dan looks at Keri and she obediently picks up her bag and stands up, saying hi to daisy and Aneisha on the way out. Then dan comes up with,

"Thanks girls, very much appreciated, ive been a bit tied up recently," dan says kindly to the girls realising they're really his friends. He pretends to sort out his brief case, while the girls go, but really he's thinking to himself

'Wow being a manager is a hard job'

**so this is like a seriously short chapter and Im really sorry about that but Ive been away and theres been really rubbish WIFI which is a rubbish excuse but I would really appreciate it if you could review about the man in the previous chapters name and also do my poll you don't have to but i would appreciate it if you did,**

**Maddy :)**


	10. Chapter 10- reviewing the day

**Hi guys! So my exams have FINALLY finished but i still have loads of homework etc. anyway I've tried to make this chapter longer and I've put a bit of bromance in. Lol,**

* * *

(Keri&amp;dan)

Dans P.O.V

I'm in the taxi, with Keri, and we're on our way to this ball thing. It's looks really formal, I have to wear a suit and keri a long red dress. We'd have missed the taxi if I didn't drag Keri out of her dressing room where 1 more minute never seems to come. I list what our first day has been like in my head;

. Neish and Daisy giving us a 'visit'

. Keri going for coffee, she's lucky she didn't have to sit through a meeting

. Meeting, thats how I got the invite to go here...

Keri sits politely beside me, I seriously liked her hair the way it was before, maybe we could find someway to change it back... I change my focus to a red flower clipped in her hair, I try to find the camera Tom had clipped in it, but it's so well hidden. I think back to our earlier conversation with Tom.

_Normal people P.O.V_

_ "But then she was all like, but I thought you like hated coffee, so I said that I had said that I didn't hate it but I only had it when I was like very tired," dan sits obediently listening to Keri's everlasting stories. "But do you know what I'm saying she just like wouldn't shut up about it, then I was getting really worried and I was like I only like espresso's..." Keri gets cut off by the sound of Tom on her spy pod._

_"hello?" Tom says wondering if someones there. _

_"Hi, is this like a secure network... And stuff?" Keri asks wonderingly._

_"yes keri, it's a secure network, but this doesn't mean you can tell Tom all about your day," dan says._

_"anyway, Dan today did you have a meeting with someone today?" Tom asks patiently._

_"Yeah, his name was, Jake Newman. Why?" Dan wondered._

_"Did he give you something? And what did you talk about?" Tom asked, once again._

_"Well he's my financial/business advisor, so... He gave me advice... on business and finance." Dan answers thinking why any of this matters. _

_"Well he got back to me saying he gave you this invite to a business ball," continues Tom._

_"yeah he did I have it right here." Dan says as Keri picks up the invite and passes it to him._

_"ok, well," tom can't finish because Keri cuts him off._

_"What did you mean by, 'he got back to you' ?" Asks Keri suspiciously. _

_"Well, he's one of the two official MI9 agents we've sent to investigate around you, the other is Emma Newman, she says your coffee shop break was hilarious, you where trying to back yourself up and stuff," he lets out a sigh and continues to his normal breathing. "Anyway, we sort of kidnapped, but for the good not like the bad kidnapping, the real Emma Newman, Jake Newman, Andrew Plotan and Madison Plotan. But thats not the really important bit, tonight at the ball i need you and Keri to investigate the couple thats hosting it, Lilly and Hugo Groner. We have evidence of them sneaking out during work hours to a room with no CCTV so, yeah." _

_"Got it." Dan and keri both nod in agreement._

_"good, so Dan you take your spy pod, but keep it hidden, you might want to place it somewhere as a camera. And Keri a hair clip that was given to you before you left has a camera on it gou need to make sure the camera faces the Groners, most of the time." Tom says, about to go when,_

"wait! Which hair clip is it, I mean I have more than one, not that I usually wear hair clips, its usually hair grips..." Tom see's that Keri's about to get lost in her own lalaland, again, so he shouts over her,

"the red flower one!"

"oh, ok." Is all Keri really says after her whole S.A. on the difference between hair grips and hair clips. "Well I better go get ready, what time do we need to be gone by?" Keri asks.

"8 o'clock." Dan answers awaiting the complaining yet to come.

"8 O'CLOCK! THAT ONLY GIVES ME... 2 hours!" Keri makes her way to get ready, muttering to herself what such short notice this has been.

"Thanks Tom," says dan,

"Stay safe," says Tom starting to feel their bromance get stronger.

"bye," dan says and hangs up.

* * *

**Thanks to, C5B3CK1, for the idea of mathew and, Flabba Jabba, for the idea of freshman.**

**i hope you enjoyed,**

**Maddy x**


	11. Chapter 11- Im in the taxi

**Hey guys! Im so so so sorry I haven't updated in such a long time, but don't you worry I haven't forgotten about you weird little fellows! I guess I better give you some of the most pathetic excuses Ive ever used in my life (and your talking to the girl who uses stuff like 'the dog chewed on my homework so I had to leave it to dry from dog slobber' excuses) anyway here they are: I have a violin exam coming up on july 17th (my mums lame idea I hate playing the violin) and Ive only just gone and got myself the lead girls role in our production 'bugsy Malone' (by the way the parts Blousey Brown, i have to play girlfriend to a boy in my year, its a bit awkward when i have to hug him etc.) any way theres some excuses to keep you going till lunch. Wow, this is like the longest opening ever, **

**to the story and the North,**

**(Keri's P.O.V)**

Well, what a long night its been. It all happened so slowly, yet so quickly. When I actually think back to all we'd done, well it was a lot but not a lot at the same time, do you know what I mean? I still remember the whole thing vividly;

_"Oh look!" I say to Dan, pointing at the entrance to the ballroom hall. To be honest, I don't think I needed to point and tell him. Its not that hard to miss._

_A big banner is hanging above a wooden, garden archway, decorated with fairy lights. It says 'the Groners big charity ball' In bold italics. _

_As dan pays the taxi driver, i fiddle with my clip, but gently, it is a camera after all. I take out my blusher, lipgloss and mirror. Just quickly checking what I looked like. Dan barely gave me any time to get ready, I mean its not like Im one of those dumb girls who. Cares about her hair and make up and boys. Cause Im not. Ok I am. But I don't only care about my look, thats not what my jobs about. But you'd get what I mean if you saw and tried to tame (by tame I mean straighten) this frizzy curly bundle of hair. _

_The taxi driver holds open the door for me too get out. I can hear the noise and fun from just standing outside. It might be fun for them but I didn't expect my first dancing session to be at a ball. I was planning on going out clubbing. But oh well, part of the job. _

_Me and dan walk in arm in arm as Andrew and Madison. We are warmly welcomed by mrs. Groner. But, I can tell Dans thinking this too, wheres her husband? Sometimes I wonder if Im too suspicious and if I shouldn't be so inquisitive and distracted and stuff all the time. But Im supposed to be suspicious all the time, its part of the job._

_We enter the main hall to see everyone dancing to the we're-just-getting-started-and-waiting-for-everyone-to-come tracks. Ive never been to a ball before, just watched about them in movies. But Im supposed to try new things, its part of the job. _

_We see Emma getting a drink by one of those circular tables, covered in a white lace table cloth, we walk over too her. _

_"Oh, hi Madison, Andrew." Emma says, smiling._

_"hiya," I say in return._

_"the stars are have been glistening as brightly as the sun recently," she says. Emma must be trying to figure out if its really us, the real undercover M.I 9 agents. _

_"Yes. And what about the moon? Have you noticed that glisten too? Almost brighter than the stars?" Dan says, the returning code which really means 'yeah im an agent too' sometimes the whole code fiasco sounds a bit silly, but hey, its all part of the job._

_I eye the wine on the table in front of us, its actually champagne. Ive never had champagne before. I don't really know if I'm aloud it while undercover, but my hand reaches out anyway. Suddenly Emma's put her hand briskly, but surprisingly gently, Blocking me from reaching the champagne. _

_"We wouldn't want you getting drunk tonight, I thought you where giving up alcohol, to lose weight or whatever. But you said yourself, once you start you cant stop till home time." ok so now I know that alcohol is apparently out of the question. I do get it but still I wanted to just try a sip. And I guess Emma wasn't just hinting about the whole undercover thing, but real life too. Alcohol can be a real pest when your older. Sometimes it never leaves you alone. I know, believe me. It wasnt me or anything just, once my foster dad(Dylan) had a bit of a thing with alcohol he kept sneaking it past my foster mum (Joanna) when he was under a lot of pressure from work. He got over it though, to my relief._

_suddenly I hear a tap on a glass, like people do when they want to make a speech. Its mrs Groner. Wow, her name is seriously slipping my mind. Anyway her eyes look quite red, as does her face, and although shes smiling now I think shes been crying. See, Im sooo suspicious sometimes. But its part of the job. _

**_Sorry Ive had to stop there with a bit of an uninteresting chapter, but the thing I wanted to fit in now I think would be better for the next chapter. I hope you enjoyed this, and please bear with me if I. Dont update in a while._**

**_walking on sunshine,_**

**_Maddy :)_**


	12. Chapter 12- Tick Tock

**Hey hey! Sobheres the next chapter, probably the quickest Ive updated yet, thanks to all of your reveiws and sorry if I've forgot to reply to them. bit here's the next drama packed (sorta) chapter of- 'not Just A Game'**

**yay,**

**Maddy :)**

I'm still in the taxi, thinking. Occasionally getting slightly distracted. But always, always coming back to my thoughts.

_She finishes her short speech with _

_"let the dance commence" this may sound bad but I may or may not have zoned out a bit through that I should seriously pay more attention, cause thats part of the job._

_What I didn't realise when I came here, was that this ball is a competition. Whoever wins gets a check to send to the charity of their choice. Me and Dan remember to blend in with the crowd, and we do so. His hands joint with mine in a traditional ballroom dancing pose. We try to take it slowly, but Im not so good with slow dance.I accidentally step on his feet..._

_"ow," he starts on me. I stand there a worried and I-knew-I-couldnt-dance-in-the-first-place-look. "How did you manage to step on both my feet at once?"_

_"i dunno..." I say apologetically. "i cant dance."_

_"well, you can say that one again."_

_"look at Emma," I say. We both turn and see this blond sophisticated girl tangoing with, well I dont know who if Im honest._

_"she might actually have a chance of winning this," Dan says._

_"shes amazing," I claim, I've never seen someone dance like that before not in real life, not upfront!_

* * *

_Finally the food is served, I am STARVING. Maybe its the whole dancing thing. But Im hungry a lot of the time, and one of the only (the literal only thing) about being a ideal clone for the mastermind is that... You stay skinny no matter what you eat! Not like skinny eww, but not having to worry about your weight skinny._

_We sit ourselves down at the table, a buffet ready and waiting. I'd like to say I took my time with the food and ate it slowly and didn't have a stomach ache after but, that would be a lie._

_once we've finished and we've all just had our coffees and teas to finish off our fab choices of garlic bread, plain bread, chicken wings, spaghetti, lasagne, chocolate brownie with ice cream and chocolate sauce and just ice cream (any flavour) , wow these guys must live off a goldmine._

_but the raffles started and this time its Mr Groner talking, however his wife sits among some guests, making them feel welcome._

_"hello everybody, I do hope you've been enjoying you're meal we've had our best cooks on it. Anyway we are almost beyond our limited time restriction, so, on with the raffle. The third prize winner, who wins a small amount of £1,000" small amount! I think not. "Is emma Newman!" There is a stop for applause "emma, can you please retrieve this after everyones gone..." He pauses as someone bursts through the door (strangely quietly) this small man with bug eyes behind his giant saucer glasses says;_

_"sorry... Sorry to disrupt but there is a taxi here for Mr and Mrs Plotan." Im a bit confused at first but then realise Dan had ordered it before, and we didn't expect to be caught up and the ball not over yet. We awkwardly walk out._

* * *

I still haven't spoke to Dan yet, not since I told him off for ordering the taxi too soon. Im snapped back too reality when the driver says;

"Look guys, Im gonna have too stop for petrol, don't worry I wont charge you extra." He gets out the car and takes his keys out with him. He might be using pay at the pump or something.

"look, maddy" I'm surprised he used my cover name I keep forgetting to use hos "im sorry I ordered the taxi too soon but you don't have too go of in a mood about it"

"Im not in a moo..." I stop myself the taxi dude is walking round the back of the petrol station, past the shop bit I mean. He hasn't even put in petrol yet... Dans noticed too.

"He hasn't put in the petrol yet though?" He asks confused. We both take off our seatbelt s in a lightning flash an climb towards the front. I try the door on my side and Dan try's the drivers door. They're both locked, thats why he took the keys. Dan messes with the steering wheel and the pedals to see if theres anything he can do while I rummage through the compartment but at the front.

We both come to a holt when the song 'if I was a boy' by Beyoncé is replaced with a countdown. A coundown of a sound I didnt wanna hear.

Ticking...

_There Is A Bomb In Our Taxi..._

**I know there strikes the cliffy under your bed again! Mwa hahaha. I hope this has made you want to read on mwahahahahaha. Please reveiw with constructive criticism and thoughts,**

**The Cliffy Under Your Bed,**

**Maddy :)**


	13. Chapter 13- what thE HELL IS GOING ON!

**Hilo! I'm so sorry it's been so long again, but luckily, school is starting on Wednesday (**** &amp; ****) and I'll be back in my normal routine so I'll be posting regularly again. I'm not 100% certain on which days I'll be posting but I think it might be something like Mondays and Wednesdays or maybe Mondays and Thursdays.**

**Also thank you to the following for the lovely reviews from chapter 12 (the last chapter);**

**.C.1.3.L.U.N.4.7**

**.Sophie (guest)**

**.gladrags2012**

**.ibliniy**

**.R3B3CC4**

**.Lady of the Locks**

**.guest**

**Sorry if I've missed anyone out, and thanks to everyone else who has reviewed in earlier chapters **

**Oh and there may just be a slight bit of swearing in this chapter and possibly future chapters. **

**Anyway on with the story,**

_Chapter 13:_

_What thE HELL IS GOING ON!_

"Dan?! DAN!" Keri yelled at Dan who seemed to be in some sort of shocked trance.

The truth is Dan had been staring in shock unfocused on the real world and desperately trying to recalect what his dad might've taught him about cars and weaponry and engines and stuff before he left his mum for a younger, more attractive, face.

"Oh right, Keri, what?" Dan asked trying to keep his cool on. Which Keri wasn't, just to be clear on that. Keri just stared at him like he was missing the point that there was a BOMB IN THE CAR- THAT THEY ALSO HAPPEN TO BE IN!

"Are you taking the piss? What thE HELL IS GOING ON?!" Keri shouted trying to get into Dans head that there was an actual real-life bomb.

"Keri, it's ok. Before you come back at me with a sneaky comment listen, for just two minutes." Dan said trying to stay calm, which Keri was generally surprised about, so was Dan to be honest he'd usually be the one shouting loudest.

"But that's the thing Dan," Keri started, shaking slightly, with a worried tone, which is quite unusual for Keri. "We don't even have two minutes." She points at the radio/bomb/clock/countdown...

_1 mins 30 secs till destruction._

"Oh my god." Dan whispers shocked. "ok, Keri I think it's going to be ok, my dad was an engineer then after he quit that he worked at this place selling cars and stuff," he pauses as he fiddles a little with the car lock.

"Dan, what's your point?" Keri asks calmer, but a bit impatiently.

"The point is, my dad wanted me to be just like him, he taught me all sorts like how to hotwire cars and whatever."

Keri looked hopeful now. Dan couldn't help but notice how her eyes literally lit up with hope. It was kinda cute.

_Oh my god Dan, how can you be thinking about that in a time like this, seriously?!_

"Any luck?" Keri asks hopefully.

"Yeah, yeah, I think so! It looks like the lock on this side of the car is just jammed, not completely locked!" Dan says enthusiastically.

"Really! Have you got it, is it open?" she asks so determinedly like there is actually a way that they might get out! Because Keri is just no good with cars, as her foster dad kindly reminds her sometimes.

"Got it!" Dan yells, so happily. He scurries out as fast as he can, offering his hand out to Keri.

But it's too late now.

All they hear is an automated voice countdown from 3, Keris scream and several, minor bangs, from several minor explosions.

**Omg did I just go there? Oh I did! But don't worry I'm not that evil that id kill Keri off, I mean seriously, who'd even think about killing off Keri, one of the most likeable characters (in my opinion) don't worry m not as bad as that. Or am I?**

**Just messing with you!**

**Or am I?**

**Just so you know l'll be posting the next chapter sometime tomorrow**


	14. Chapter 14- Tha'ts Gotta Hurt

**Hewo! It's been ages, I know! And I apologise sincerely as I hate waiting also, but a lot of crazy stuff been happening lately. I mean I got suspended and all that jazz, but hey life goes on, and in my whole life that will just be one tiny blip. But anyway my schedules pretty tight currently but I will be uploading a new chapter for not just a game and the gift that just keeps on giving every Monday, and this time I'll stick to my word!**

**Lolzylolz, **

**Mwa-face maddie **

_Chapter 14- that's gotta hurt_

_Keri's P.O.V_

_OW!_

_The room is just spinning, and oddly unfocused, what the hell happened? _

_I can't notice that much, to be honest, I can't be bothered to notice that much. Wait, my focus is coming back a bit... keep coming, keep coming._

"It looks like she's regaining conscience, boy was that tricky" I hear some woman mutter, wait a sec, are they nurses? Am I in...? A hospital? Oh my god what happened? Who to?

A middle aged nurse with plain brown hair, like the plainest ever thing you could see, and a nurse that doesn't really look like she's a nurse yet more like an intern, with midnight blue hair might I add, start strolling my way, like they don't want to alert me or something.

"Hello Keri," says the plain one softly. "I'm Amy, your friend."

Why is she talking to me like that?

The younger one giggles and smirks.

"What do you think you're doing?" asks Amy, but not to me, I think she's a bit mad at the younger one for laughing at her.

"what do you think IM doing, what about you, she may have just been through a injury or whatever but if I where her I'd prefer to be spoke to normally, not like whatever you were doing." The intern says, and even though she's addressing me as she instead of my name, which isn't really her fault, she's right, I'd prefer to spoken to normally , not like I'm a five year-old.

"Listen Tyra, I'm the real nurse here, you are just the intern," sternly says Amy to who must be Tyra.

"Yes but, she's right" I say quietly, and somewhat croakily, pointing to Tyra.

"Excuse me," Amy says trying to sound all soft and stuff, but honestly, she isn't making a great first impression.

"I said," trying to make myself louder but unfortunately failing. "I'd prefer to spoken to normally thanks."

"Oh well," Amy begins. "You have some visitors, I guess, ummm... I'll go and check through some stuff on your injury."

"excusemewhatnow." I say almost in my normal tone.

"Yes Keri," Amy begins as if she has something really important to say. "You were involved in several minor explosions, you have a broken leg you're in MI 9 medical right now, and you've been unconscious for 3 days. Your colleagues are outside, are you ready to see them?"

This is a lot of info to take in right now, like seriously, slow down. I try moving my leg, unfortunately, it doesn't move. What happened? Oh wait, it's all coming back to me, it was the whole taxi bomb thing wasn't it.

"Err, yeah they can come in," I say unsure.

It's at least five minutes they decide to dawdle through, Frank first then Stella, Aneisha, and then Tom I get hugs all round, even from Stella and then I realise that Dan's not even here.

"Oh my god Keri" Aneshia says sympathetically. "What Happened?"

"Umm some bombings or something apparently they were minor but I broke my leg." I gesture to the cast.

"That just looks painful," says Tom trying to be funny but I notice Dan's still gone.

"Yeah, but is Dan ok, I mean, he's just not here is he."

"Well Keri, there's something we've got to tell you..."

**Ok I admit that was a short one but that is simply because da queen of da cliffies is back. So yeah. But I need your help, what has happened to Dan, I'm thinking he got minorly affected with a few cuts and bruises but nothing major, but please let me know. Or if you have other ideas feel free to PM me or just comment. But before I leave this till next week I would like to just point out that I have a poll on my profile page and that will be going down next week so I'd vote quick! It's basically just the best Mi High couple but I just love da polls, but I forgot to put on toneisha at first but now you have the option to vote for them, so yeah! **

**Drawing this to a close,**

**Mwa-face Maddie **


	15. Chapter 15- say what!

_**Not Just A Game**_

**Hello there my little lovelies! Now then, it's not like me to start on a bad note but here goes. As most of you probably know by now this story involves Deri I mean come on its right there in the summary. And yes it involves Deri. Lots of it. But I got a pretty horrid comment from a guest about how much they hated Deri and therefore hate me. I've copied and pasted the comment so you can all have a look;**

Hi Deri lover... How you been?

I hate Deri, it's that worst thing ever made, so to anyone who makes a Deri fanfic you are the mos person on the planet. Oh and if you don't know what that word means, try looking in the dictionary because you will learn a lot.

Why do you waste all your time writing fanfictions? I know the answer to that, it's because you think you can be super stars, writer or such and such, but let me tell you one thing there is no way you are ever going to do that because Deri stinks and it's absolutel Which stands for:  
Stupid  
Thick  
Ugly  
Protestant  
Icky  
Deri

So if you are a Deri lover, then this is what describes you!

**I know some of it's actually not spelt right, but okay, so my points are**

**Never comment badly about something because that comment really reflects on that person's personality and I don't think that's a personality Id want to have.**

**Please check spellings/grammar if you want to have a rant at me because you will come off much better for it and...**

**I don't mind if you don't read this in the summary it says quite clearly Deri contained, you don't have to read this I don't mind. I won't be hurt f you don't read this and decide to be all negative.**

**Ok I'm done now but basically that is the reason I took a really long break from fanfic a while ago. I love constructive criticism, it helps. Bad vibes don't.**

Chapter 15:

_Keri's P.O.V_

"what?" I asked.

"well... he's..." Frank began but couldn't seem to go on.

"he's M.I.A, missing in action." Stella says without a crack in her voice, like she was holding back and staying strong.

"but how, he was right by me the whole time?" I protested I didn't want to believe what I just quite clearly heard.

"I'm sorry Keri, we couldn't find him, and we've been trying everything. The last three days you've been in a coma have been some of the busiest days we've ever had in MI 9." Stella proclaims.

"so where is he, he couldn't just disappear like that." I ask getting really frustrated.

"Keri, listen, the only possible explanation we could come up with was that the bombs knocked Dan out and/or weakened him, and then the man driving your taxi must've been working for K.O.R.P.S or something like that." Stella argued and when the vein in Stella's forehead is starting to pop out a bit, you know it's time to stop.

Finally a stressed looking Amy enters the room asking everyone to be calm and leave.

'good' I thought. I think I should be alone right now too.

They all leave. Amy tries to feed me. But I don't want to eat. Not at a time like this when my field mission partner and most probably my best frenimie is in danger. So there's only one thing I can do really, since they refuse to let me out, break out.

**Ok I know they're getting shorter and shorter but I think I got what's going to happen next all planned up and out. So yeah, the poll is closed for best couple and it goes like this:**

**Deri**

**Blaisy **

**Zan**

**Frella**

**Roscar**

**Coscar**

**Templenny**

**Klatley**

**Flatemple (making some of these up now)**

**Toneisha**

**Hopefully another poll coming next week!**

**Mwa-licious maddie **


	16. Chapter 16- escaping

_**Not Just A Game**_

**Heloo there my little agents, it's that time of the week again and here's a nice little twister thing chapter. Also thank you to everybody that has gave me support from the nasty troll that commented on this story about Deri and bla bla bla, don't get me started. Anyway here's chapter 16 yaay! **

**Whitney-Houston-addicted,**

**Madzz **

_Chapter 16:_

-1 week later-

Keri P.O.V

The clock finally turns midnight and I know my annoying nurse Amy is off duty and replaced by a night guard that doesn't really mind the patients getting up and wandering about.

I crawl out of bed, already feeling weak, and turn to the draw labelled patients clothes. I know Amy is trying to help and all but she doesn't make it obvious by labelling the drawers with '_gadgets, clothes, files, other'. _I mean it's almost like she expects us to escape. Inside the clothes draw there' an ugly long, brown jumper she must have expected me to leave in, the dress I wore to the formal evening and my spy stuff.

Of course I pick the spy stuff.

From the gadgets draw I quickly grab my spy pod, pencil communicator and some laser lashes. What are they doing there?

Finally I check the files just to make sure there wasn't anything Amy wasn't telling me.

'_Since agent summers has recovered from her coma, she has been refusing to eat showing a distant attitude after she was told the news of fellow agent Morgan being missing in action. Near the end of her recovery she must be reminded of the MI9 protocol stating no agent must have a close/romantic relationship with another.' _

Ugh. Like me and Dan go out. She didn't write that but it's pretty obvious that's what she meant I mean really, it's a stupid protocol anyway. Me and Dan can date if we want to. Not that we do. Mean it not like frank and Stella have never had feelings toward each other. Besides me and Dan don't have feelings for each other, he's my best friend, that's all.

I catch a glimpse of myself in the mirror, my golden hair has finally gone, and thank god I'm not sure if I liked it. I quickly put it up into a high pony tail and finally I'm ready to go.

The memory of Tom using a code to unlock doors sticks in my mind, I hold my spy pod up to a door that leads to a store room then through a underground passage to the outside of the building.

I have the map with me.

The spy pod ceases to disappoint me as the door flings open, I can't see much but the night patrol officer whistling to some Whitney Houston playing on a large boom box radio. Luckily he's used to seeing me after hours. I pull the hospital tunic-thing over my spy stuff. I casually walk out heading towards the loo.

"Morning Keri" he says politely.

"Hi Norris. Know what time it is?" I ask.

"Just after 12:30 love."

"Ok, thanks." I say ending the conversation; he goes back to jamming along to 'I'm every woman'.

Just past 12:30. Good I'm on schedule, ish, I didn't make a schedule but I know where I'm going from here. I wait until he moves up a floor to the more severley injured agents. I pull off the hospital-wear and take a brisk turn down the corridor. Lightly jogging, I open my spy pod and check for others. I gracefully carry on to jog while looking down and, BOOM. Slipped right on the wet floor of the cafeteria.

No wonder I was distracted so much is going on, keeping on time, the smell of freshly made food and a light beeping coming from my spy pod. I grab it and block out everything else. It says someone is right round the corner. I gasp and back away slowly, the person gets closer as the beeping gets louder.

I decide to peg it back to the loo. I turn around so quickly I don't notice the giant frikking pole in the way. I feel myself fall backward and the blood gush to my head.

I hear the person, getting closer. Calling my name. A rush of colours hit me, blond hair, and pale face. And I don't want to shut my eyes because if that's who I think it is then, it must be...

**So there it is. Who do you think is the strange figure by her? I also have a new poll up on which series of MI High you think is the best, that will be closing in 1 or 2 weeks haven't decided yet. But yeah, bye!**

**Madzz **


	17. Authors note- trolls

Hi** guys so you may have realised I'm back and here to stay, and if you're like me you're pretty excited for this next chapter. But before I post a story chapter I feel the need to publicly humiliate the trolls that have been giving me abusive feedback on my work and how I (mainly how I) ship Deri. Just so you know I don't only ship Deri, I love Zoe and think her and Dan are cute, but even now neither Deri or Zan are my favourite M.I. high couple, Blaisy is. All the way. So before you cowards hide behind your screens and try to hurt me please get to know me first. Also, rather than repeating myself, I posted a review on my story 'Not Just A Game', here's what it said;**

I came here to express my feelings, not to be publicly 'humiliated'. Well that's what some of you think you have done to me, guess what? I'm titanium and just you keep trying to bring me down cause it just won't work, all you pathetic trolls, thinking your big hiding behind a screen, posting hurtful messages, well you know I bet that none of you trolls could say that to my face. The truth is no, I'm not scared, but if I ever to get scared, I won't be embarrassed because fear makes us stronger, what doesn't kill you certainly does make you stronger. I seriously don't know what's wrong with you haters,  
1) I got a review today from the gift that just keeps on giving which I haven't updated in quite a while, but that must just mean you weirdo troll was going back to it, really? Did you just sink that low?  
2)Posting these comments really just makes me want to update, cause damn right I'm evil and don't tae any sh##  
Seriously, hit me with your best shot, cause guess what,  
Smurphsummers is back

**Just take that into account, before I delete these comments I'd like to take the honour of sharing them all with you,**

fuck you bitch anyone who likes deri is a bitch! and they alwayd will be cause only bitches like deri and you know ehere bitches go? hell.

**Honestly, I feel I would have taken you more seriously if you used the correct spellings.**

Hi Deri lover... How you been?

I hate Deri, it's that worst thing ever made, so to anyone who makes a Deri fanfic you are the mos person on the planet. Oh and if you don't know what that word means, try looking in the dictionary because you will learn a lot.

Why do you waste all your time writing fanfictions? I know the answer to that, it's because you think you can be super stars, writer or such and such, but let me tell you one thing there is no way you are ever going to do that because Deri stinks and it's absolutel Which stands for:  
Stupid  
Thick  
Ugly  
Protestant  
Icky  
Deri

So if you are a Deri lover, then this is what describes you!

**Ok, one, what word do they want me to look up?** **'Mos' crazy speller strikes again and also, I'm not protestant but if I was I still wouldn't be to offended because protestant is a religion based thing so not to sure what it has to do with Deri.**

Thank you . For understanding why I hate Deri so much, it's always Keri who gets Dan and it's absolutely stupid because Zoe is Dan's true love and if none of you guys can get that in your thick heads then watch m.i. High because Dan and Zoe are meant to be.

Okay, if you have watched it I know you would say that Dan likes Keri but you don't have to rub it in that b**** Keri always gets Dan and us Zan shippers just don't like it how you always make Zoe the evil one when on our Zan fanfiction Keri is nice.

Think.

**I know we're all entitled to our own opinions and all but seriously? I hate to break it to you but these are fictional characters, I love writing fanfics not to be a 'superstar writer' just because I wanted to write one, I don't want o a writer when I'm older so, yeah guess you were wrong 'bout that one. I love Zan and Deri but I'm not gonna fight about them, I won't bully people about them. And also, I've never written a fanfic were Zoe is evil.**

Who you calling a troll?

**You, you big troll.**

Why you not updating?  
You scared little miss pussy?  
You should be.  
You haven't seen the last of me.  
I'm gonna come in your bed tonight and we can have deep har tonight.

**Literally none of this makes sense. **

**I wasn't updating cause I didn't have time. Nope, not scared of some kid troll. Well, I'm not. Well I haven't seen you n the first place. I just do not get that at all.**

Why do some people read this junk?  
It's so bad that every time is even look at the word Deri my eyes burn, if you even try to read your own junk then your eyes will fall off, that should be really good for you then you won't have to write anymore!

**Look, I mentioned this before also, I haven't updated not just game for quite a long time now and then this troll reviews on it, it's like you're coming back to read it. **

**Here's a taste of your own medicine,**

**You! You weirdo troll that will never ruin fanfiction for me, no matter how hard you try.**

**You! You think you're so amazing hiding behind your phone or computer, being a bitch.**

**You! Well you haven't read the last of me 'cause (copyright me if you give a damn) I'm a nightmare dressed like a daydream.**

**You are a attention seeking phsyco (I don't know how to spell it!) who must suffer from serious issues at home to be coming back to a story I hadn't updated in months.**

**Guess what? I'm never going to give in to you and your silly games because you're literally like a two year old. Soon everyone will see what you've been posting, I have friends.**

**Do you? I'll be really surprised if you do.**

**I was willing to give you a second chance but troll, you just started a war. You have no idea what I'm capable of. **

**If you still are a coward, if you decide to still post these troll-full messages, I'm going to share them and delete. **

**Every time you post something online you have a choice, and boy didyou just make the wrong one, you seriously want to mess with me?**

**Well guess what,**

**I'm never leaving.**

**:)**


	18. Chapter 18- Where Haave You Been?

Not Just A Game

Chapter 17-

Where haave you been?

-Dan P.O.V-

'Whoa, I didn't think I looked that bad' I say, joking, I look amazing.

'Dan?' Keri replies woozily.

'Well, who else.'

'Shut up,' she says. 'Where've you been, Stella 'filed' your absence.'

'A guy took me into the woods and tried to make me tell everything about 'k3r1', but I as still in disguise, so I was just like 'no please don't hurt me'. Then they threatened to tell my 'wife' that I'd been seen joking and hugged 'k3r1'. I was all like ' No idea what you're going on about'. So I had to let them beat me up, which was a little pathetic if I'm honest, but I took it, then they dumped me where the bomb went off but by this time you where gone. So was any traces of evidence. So I just set off to the hospital, I knew you'd be here somewhere.'

'Well I was coming to find you,'

'No I was obviously coming to save you,' I argue.

'nu-uh I was on my way to rescue you,' Keri says bringing our playful argument to a close.

I help Keri up and use some toilet roll as a bandage for her head, but she refuses to take it.

Keri P.O.V

'Dan, it feels like sand-paper,' I refuse. 'I'd much prefer not to wear it at all, honestly I'm fine.'

He put the toilet paper down the toilet, I catch sight of something across his neck, like a burn.

'We should be more worried about you, what's on your neck?'

He hesitates slightly.

'Just when they where trying to get me to talk. They burnt me.'

I pull his jacket down to see the full burn.

'strange, it's in the exact shape of a spiral.'

Dan looks hesitant again.

'Is it? I can't bend my head far enough to see, anyway we should probably go, the night guard will be back soon.'

'Ok..'

Dan grabs my hand and hoists me up out of the widow, I help him up and out.

'Where to now it's 1m I doubt anyone will be in base.' I say.

'Perfect, we'll go to base and wait for them to come back in the morning.'

'Well ok,' I wonder. 'How do you want t get there? Foot or bus?'

'I don't have any change,' explains Dan.

'Well neither do I, they confiscated it.'

'By foot it is then.'

No ones P.O.V-

H.Q 2am

'Tom be quiet,' Aneisha whispers as Tom stumbles over some litter left in the corridor.

'Sorry, people should learn to pick stuff up after themselves.' Tom whispers back.

'You sound like Preston...'

'Don't even go there.' Tom snaps back jokingly.

Aneisha scans her thumbprint and enters the janitors cupboard, Tom follows.

'I can see you're not morning person.' Aneisha jokes before pulling the lever disguised as a mop.

-1 hour later-

-Keri P.O.V-

We've been running for around 2 hours taking short rests and sometimes going at a walking pace, we carry on in silence till we finally see St Hearts in the distance. We both pick up our pace desperate to get back to the spare rooms in base, the mini-fridge filled with ice cold water. At the thought of this we sprint back. After about another five minutes of running we de-code the gates and jog to base. I seem to be in front of Dan so I stop when I reach the janitors cupboard ready for him to scan his finger. After a little bit of panting I realize Dan isn't going to scan his finger. I'm not to sure why, I think he's just really out of breath. I scan my thumb and pull the mop soon we're back in base. The place I have longed to be in for so long.

We walk through not expecting total silence when suddenly we see Tom tapping away on one of the computers and Aneisha reading and checking some files. They are sat together, but not like friends maybe, just maybe, more than friends.


End file.
